


Sleepless

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87721.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/87721.html

Thanking his foresight in having taught Sirius how telephones worked, Remus dialed the number to their home back in London. A very sleepy voice answered, "'Lo, who's there?"

"It's me, Remus," he answered, getting comfortable in the hotel bed he was lying in. "I got lonely, and it's nighttime, and. . . " his voice dropped to a whisper. "I miss you."

"Can't sleep, can you?" Sirius asked, waking up himself and sitting up in bed.

"Not at all. I hate America. It's so noisy and dirty, and Seattle's just . . not home." He didn't end the thought, that none of that would matter if Sirius was just there with him.

"Okay, I'll help you sleep. What will it be tonight?"

"Read me Dickens, that always works," Remus sighed, turning once more on his pillow.

An hour later, when he heard Remus's quiet snores, Sirius hung up the phone and put down his copy of Great Expectations.


End file.
